Pixie Hearts, struck with a quiver full of arrows
by JeffHardys4Ever
Summary: Two best-friends, one DVD, and one prayer to a deity from their own imagination leaves these girls in a land that shouldn't exsist. I know this storyline, (transportation of humans to Mirkwood), has been done to death, but I really just wanted to try some
1. Default Chapter

Title: Unknown as of yet Author: JeffHardy4Ever, a.k.a. Emeeka. :) Disc-LAME-er: I own no other characters in this story, only Meghan, and Accasia. They belong unto me...seriously. They lost their souls to me in a game of Poker. BWHAHAHA :P Note before I talk about the story: I have never read any of The LOTR books...I know, I know. Horrible, but at least try and see it from my point of view, ------------Legolas is a sexy b*tch. :P Oh ya, I also own another character, named Devmil, completely mine. :)  
  
The Story: Two girls, are best friends, yet almost completely different. While staying the night, they decide to turn on LOTR: The fellowship of the rings. Well, I'm just saying this too give you an idea. It's a Legolas cheese ball romance, oh ya...and another character of my own creation. Devmil, he's ½ fairy and ½ elf....but you'll meet him eventually. *evil smirk* I know, highly unlikely...but it sounds fun, I hope it does at least.  
  
"Megs, it's freaking 12 AM...you know...A DOT M DOT!" Accasia swatted at Meghan with her pillow. "So, I want to stay up and talk more." Meghan smiled, innocently. Accasia picked up her Game boy. "We have been talking for six hours straight. Isn't that enough?"Accasia bit down on her tongue as something happened on her game. She threw the little machine down to the ground not too easily. "Did you die?" Meghan laughed, knowing her friend couldn't stay alive in a game to save her life. But, then again, if she couldn't stay alive, she wasn't saving her life, oh what the hell! "Na, I won." Accasia said simply. "But you've never won at anything!" Meghan gasped, getting up. "This is Lord of the Rings." Accasia shrugged. "You mean, with my man?!" Meghan lifted her eyebrows, now fully interested. "Ya, I can use him pretty well, if you know what I mean." Accasia winked. "EW! Accasia, your nasty." Meghan giggled. "You know, it has almost been a week since-" Meghan began. "Your kidding me! Meghan, there has got to be a stopping point. You have stared at the beauty of Orlando Bloom for...hell, even I have lost count. You watch that dammed movie non-stop! Please, realize that Legolas Greenleaf is fictitious and get on with your seventeen year old life." Accasia had finally had enough. How many times did Meghan have to watch that damn movie. "What, there is nothing wrong with have an active imagination." Meghan began to retrieve the DVD from her pack. "I think it's beginning to wear out! You've only had this one for what...two months?!" Accasia yelled. "Oh hush, just sit back and write something. That's all you ever do. Just let me enjoy watching my man." Meghan turned on the DVD player and popped in the DVD. She relaxed back on the pillows and sighed, waiting for it to begin. Accasia slammed herself down on her side of the bed. She looked all around. Rainbow Brite wallpaper, Barbie comforters, books ranging from witchcraft to wrestling. She finally calmed down enough to talk civilly with her best friend. "Wouldn't that be great if we could actually go to Mirkwood?" Meghan sighed, breaking the silence first. "Ya, if only if wasn't FAKE!" Accasia laughed, then remembered that she was trying to be nice.. "But, I guess it would be fun. You know how sexy I think elves are." Accasia bit her lower lip, blushing. Her pink hair covering her face. "You think anything with a Y chromosome is sexy my dear. Besides, a girl can dream. I sure many girls dream about Mr. Bloom. That's kinda funny, his last name happening to be Bloom. It's so unusual." Meghan began. "Ya, ya, ya. Just- Never mind. Goodnight Meghan." Accasia smiled. "Nighty." Meghan said, cheerful. Her blue hair shining with all the glitter they had put in it. She waited for her friend to shut her eyes. She paused the movie, slowly stood up and went to the window. She looked for the brightest star, as she always did. When she found it, she shut her eyes, and blew a kiss out the window towards it. "Please, I wish I could travel to Mirkwood. Even if that means I could never come back to Earth, I just wish I could go."Meghan threw some glitter out the window and said a quiet prayer to her moon goddess. As she went to sit back down she screamed as Accasia grabbed her arm. She slapped her playfully. "You scared the crap out of me." she laughed. "You did ask for me to go with you, right?"Accasia asked. Meghan turned away ashamed. "Riiiiiight?" Accasia pressed. "Well, I didn't think you would want to-" Meghan began. "Please! Lemme have that." She grabbed the glitter from Meghan and went to the window. "Yo, Hekate. Meghan forgot to ask if I can go with her. I have to go where she goes, I love her. In that, non-prison movie sort of way. But, if you send her, I'm going too. Your probably not listening anyway, but, I'm trying here. Thanks." Accasia took the glitter to her lips and with a kiss, blew it into the midnight air. She began to walk back to the bed."There, take that. If your going so am I." She then smirked and ran back towards the window. "Oh ya! If you actually send us, could I like, be a fairy. I know that's asking a lot, but...PLEASE? Oh, and Meghan is begging to be an elf, so she can get into Legolas's tights. I would watch out for her, her hormones are going-AHHH" Accasia screamed as Meghan jumped her and started tickling her. "Please Hekate, just grant us this...I beg of you." Meghan looked out the window at the moon one more time before turning her attention towards Accasia. "I beg of you, let me up!" Accasia was laughing so hard she had tears in her eyes. "Ok, fine, but I won." Meghan laughed. She jumped on the bed. Accasia slowly stood up and then walked to turn off the T.V. She got into bed by jumping as well. "Show off." Accasia growled. "Do you think Hekate will listen?" Meghan asked, her eyes full of hope. How a seventeen year old could act so childlike really grabbed Accasia's heart. "Ya, Meghan, I'm sure she heard ever word of it." Accasia smiled and soon all Meghan heard was the snores from Accasia. She soon followed, her mind completely toying with the possibilities of being seduced by the Prince of Mirkwood.  
  
"WHERE THE FUCK ARE WE?!" Accasia screamed. Meghan woke up with a jerk. They both looked around. Green trees, green grass, sunlight hiding through the trees, a cool morning breeze, absolutely perfect...oh shit. "Not Kansas?" Meghan tried to joke. "You think this is funny. I bet Dave or Zach did something. You know, they are always pulling out legs, but to take my bed, with both of us on it mind you, out to the middle of the perfect little field....this out does even what I thought they were capable of." Accasia laughed nervously, "I don't think we are on any field. Besides, shouldn't we have woken up? They are no fields like this within a 20 mile radius of your house." Meghan said intelligently. "Well thank you Mrs. Einstein! What did you slip me in that brownie?" Accasia eyed Meghan accusingly. "Brown sugar?" Meghan asked, getting scared. "You know, most elves sleep in beds...like yourself." a voice laughed from behind them. "But they usually prefer to be in a room as well." another voice chuckled from the same direction. "Oh-" Meghan began, turning around. "Shit." Accasia finished turning around as well. 


	2. Blue, Pink, Red, Legolas

Disc-LAME-er: I sadly still do not own Legolas, (Orlando Bloom) or other LOTR characters I might mention. Bummer... Thanks: To those who have reviewed my story, even though I didn't type/ask you to...because I dislike that, thanks a WHOLE bunch, you make me want to write new chapters and finish this before I have to go back to school :)  
  
A/N: Sorry, but in this chapter, many BORING descriptions...I know, I know, but they have to be done :) Luv, Meeks.  
  
As they both turned, ready to fight these two intruders, one of them spoke, stopping them in their tracks. "Ladies, what are you doing in the middle of Mirkwood?" A tall, long blue haired male starred at Accasia and Meghan. "Mir..Mir...Mirkwood?" Meghan whispered. She blinked her eyes a couple of times. Before her stood two men she had never seen before. At least, she prayed to ever god and goddess they were men, and not boys, or even worse, hallucinations. One had blonde hair, a fair face and stunning blue eyes. His frame was slim and, sadly, covered with white and gold, almost royal looking clothing. He always had a silver bow hooked on his shoulder, and what looked like a quiver of arrows by his hand. Her mind screamed "LEGOLAS!" She smiled a wicked grin and shifted her eyes to see the other male. This one had long red hair, fair skin, slim build as well. He wore white tiger stripes on what looked like to be an extremely small pair of boxers. For sure an Accasia type man. Perhaps the most obvious thing to her was the three to five foot wings that surrounded his body. They were blood red and seemed to be glowing in the sunshine, much like Legolas himself, Meghan thought. She turned toward Accasia to see her eyes light up at this obviously mentally insane but still sexy techno colored haired sex god. That is when she screamed. "Accasia...what is wrong, I mean...your-" Meghan sputtered, pointing and gawking at Accasia like a flaming idiot. "I'm what?" Accasia sighed, knowing Meghan's over-acting capabilities. "Your PINK!" Meghan screamed. "I'm what? Whoa, whoa whoa whoa. Why are you suddenly turning into Violet from Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, your turning blue!" Accasia pointed. Meghan slapped Accasia lightly. "See, I told you dying my hair was a mistake...it's going down my body!" Meghan began to cry. "Indeed, your color has changed since we first began questioning you." the blonde haired man stated. "Well thank you Captain obvious, hey! What the fuck? Where are my clothes?" Accasia stood up on the bed. She was in a tiny hot pink mini-skirt with glitter imbedded in it. Her shirt, if you could call it that, barely covered her now more than adequate breasts. Same color as the skirt and apparently, some color as her now waist length hair, which seemed to have tinsel in it. She peered down at her skin, even it had a light pink tinge to it. Accasia blushed as she ran over herself again, turning her whole body a bright shade of pink, the blue haired man laughed at this. Poor sucker. Accasia jumped off the bed and smacked him. "Your laughing at me? I don't even know what the hell is going on, and your laughing?" Accasia backed up her hand for another slap when she hit the ground like a limp rag doll. Out flew two four foot wings, same coloring as everything else on her, but with streaks of blue running through them. She turned her head and back and yelled in excitement. Meghan, on the other hand, was beginning to worry. She was pretty much a twin to Accasia, except her hair was tiny, her clothes, a bit more toned down but still, they were all blue. Even her skin tint, like Accasia's had turned. "Casia?" Meghan asked worried, not even caring about the two Sex Gods, watching them in their childish antics. Accasia was too busy dancing around, singing, "I'm a fairy, cha cha cha, I'm a fairy, cha cha cha." "ACCASIA!" Meghan screamed. She knew her best friend well, if you couldn't get her attention, you weren't yelling loud enough. Accasia finally turned, then fell to the ground laughing. "I have yet to figure out what is so funny." Meghan glared. "Your blue, da be de, da ba di." Accasia laughed out. "Haha, BLAH!" Meghan yelled, she then turned back to the two men. She in took her breath sharply, plastered a smile on her face and said, "Hello, my name is Meghan." 


	3. Were off to see the Wizard

Disc-lame-er: Still don't own Legolas, but I'm working on it, damn red tape :P  
  
"Somehow, I gathered that." the blue hair man took his eyes of Accasia for a split second to check her out. "Nice, but too serious, more Legolas." he shrugged and then looked back at the pink ball of fluff who was rolling on that ground, laughing. "Now there is a Devmil woman, sexy sexy sexy." he grinned like a Cheshire cat. "My name is Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood. This is my close friend Devmil Willow." Legolas turned his eyes back to Accasia, who was now standing, and beginning to walk back to their little "party." "Yo, my name's Accasia. Nice to meet you Legs." she turned to Devmil. "And very nice to meet you." Accasia pressed herself up against Devmil. She smiled, now she knew he was interested. "Accasia!" Meghan gasped, how could her friend have no morals at a time like this. They were in Mirkwood! "What? I'm a fairy, therefore I have a huge sexual appetite, and besides, this is all a dream. If I wake up before I get to feed this appetite with Devmil here, I'm bringing a pillow Smackdown on your butt." Accasia moved one finger up Devmils's naked chest. "Lady, I am a bit confused. I thought pixies stayed in the north of our land, hidden, forever." Devmil shuddered. "Oh, We aren't really fairies. We're humans, from Earth." Accasia laughed, running a hand through her hair. "Yes, milady, everyone is from Middle Earth." Legolas answered, he bent down to Meghans ear. "Has your friend consumed anything poisonous, or perhaps is hallucinating?" Legolas asked worried. "No, she's just Accasia. But, we were actually transported here from another Planet. Where we come from, this land, YOU are just fictitious. Your in the books we read and cherish." Meghan sighed, looking at Legolas again. "HOW could you forget the movie?!" Accasia laughed, flying over to the bed. She began to fly, actually, before she hit the ground with a sickening thud. "O-A-OWWW!" Accasia screamed. Devmil ran over to her. "Are you okay?" he asked, picking her up and cradling her to his body. Accasia sighed and rested her head on his chest, knocked out. "You are from a different planet?" Legolas's eyes lit up. Meghan just nodded. "Well, perhaps this would answer many questions. How you changed form, how Devmil nor I have ever seen you, either of you." he looked dead into Meghan's eyes. "I am sure I would have remembered hearing about such a ravishing, attractive pixie maiden." Legolas picked up her hand and kissed it. His lips were soft against her skin, like silk. Meghan hit the ground with a thump. She was out cold. Legolas bent down and picked her up with ease. She was no heavier than a leaf. "Just lay the charm on her Legolas. Take it easy." Devmil laughed. "What charm? My friend, we need to consult Galandriel about this. I have never heard on any of this." Legolas stood, stunned. "Although, I cannot say that I disagree with having such a lovely girl enter my land." Legolas coughed then looked up at Devmil. Devmil begun laughing at his obviously love-struck friend. "Legolas, you look as if your in love." Devmil chuckled. "Hardly, hardly. Love takes years, decades, centuries. This is not love. Tis' more of a slight lust." Legolas grinned, walking towards the castle, with Meghan on his shoulder. "You say that because you know pixies thirst for passion is rarely ever diminished. I love pixies!" Devmil began walk beside his friend, Accasia tight against his chest. "How are we going to explain this to your father?" Devmil broke the silence as the castle came into view. "I have no idea." Legolas marched on, confident that he would think of something. Accasia woke up and looked over at Meghan, her eyes were open, and so was her mouth, in a huge grin. Accasia gave her a huge thumbs up as Devmil looked down. Accasia quickly "fell" back asleep. He laughed and bent his head down. "I know you are not sleeping little one. You cannot fall asleep yet for you have yet to have me in your bed." Devmil chucked. Accasia blushed and jumped out of Devmil's reach. "Pompous ass." she swore as she marched ahead, in a frenzy. "Damn, what a fiery pixie." Devmil began to fly behind her, obviously enjoy this view. 


	4. THE PLOTdoes not thicken! :

Disc-lame-er: Still own nothing...although would realllllllllly love to own Jeff Hardy and Orlando Bloom....now there is a yummy Man-which!!!! :) Um, quick thing, my BIRTHDAY IS THE 25 and WRESTLEMANIA IS THE 23! *eek* If you ever watch wrestling....drop me a line. I know, pathetic...but still. :)  
  
P.S. I've gotten a review that says I should make Meghan an elf. I have a way to do that...but do you want me too? Find some way to tell me so I know where to go with it. Would it be better if she was an elf as well? Human? Fairy? Orc-ette? ;) P.S.S. I have also gotten a few e-mails saying that said" Your writing is krap, never update again! Your story plote, if you can call it that, is dumb. If you write anymore I'm gonna tell the moderator ~Dixie" So see if you can understand my hesistance in writing again...also I lost internet. :) Please forgive me, I love you all.  
"I think you are out of her favor, my friend." Legolas laughed as he slowly looked down at Meghan. "Beautiful." he whispered. "Leggo...I'm worried about you. You treat her as if you,- well you know." Devmil began to walk faster, trying to catch up with an obviously pissed off Accasia. "Well, Dev, at least I am still allowed to hold mine. I suggest you run faster if you intend to catch her." Legolas used Meghans feet to push him on the back. "Meet you in your palace room?" Devmil asked. "Guest rooms, I doubt Meghan shall want to be visiting my room." Legolas's voice itself seemed to shrug. "That is highly debatable." with that, Devmil ran lightly to catch up with Accasia. "Finally alone." Legolas looked around nervously. He hugged Meghan closer to him. "I can walk you know." Meghans voice starteled him and he almost dropped her. "I didn't know you were awake. Well, would you perfer it?" Legolas asked kindly, meanwhile taking her into what looked like a maze of trees with leaves of pure gold. "Amazing-" Meghan whispered."I mean, ya let me up." Meghan jumped from his arms. "Ah ya jerk, your folded my wings!" Meghan then kept turning around in circles trying to straighten them out. She looked like a flaming idiot. "Here, allow me." Legolas stopped her twirling with one hand on her back. He then slowly grabbed her right wing at the base of her back and straighted it out, his hand following the line of it until he reach the end. Meghan gasped lightly. "Are you ok? Did I hurt you?" Legolas asked worried. "Don't forget the other one, bub." Meghan said in a breathy voice. "What the hell, he's a freaking elf, a really sexy elf with great hair, toned body and a nice ass." Meghan thought. Legolas then moved and gave her left wing the same attention. "Better?" he asked. "Much. Where are we? Where is Accasia and De-" Megan was interrupted by Legolas. "Sshhh. Don't worry. Accasia was offended by something Devmil said. To be quite honest, I don't see why, he was only acting according to how she responded to him. Which to be quite honest was quite, well-" "Concubine-ish?" Meghan laughed. "Well, I was going to say whore-ish, but yes. You both seem to be good friends, but quite the opposite." Legolas motioned for her to follow him. He begun to lead the way down a path that seemed to glitter in gold. "Ya we are good friends, but we are pretty much the same-" this stopped Legolas in his tracks. "Really?" he asked with a smirk. "But I hide it." Meghan smiled, now shy. "Um, where are we going? Or better yet, where are we now?" Meghan asked, refusing to follow Legolas a step. "Well, we are in a tiny garden near my fathers castle in Mirkwood. Actually, it is my own private one. I had it planted for me five-hundred years ago." Legolas sighed as he lovingly carressed one of the gold leaves hanging from a near-by tree. "Whoa, you are one old hottie." Meghan gasped. "A what?" Legolas laughed, full well knowing the meaning of her slang. "Nothing, just mindless slang." Meghan blushed furiously. "Okay then, 'hottie.' See up ahead? That is my father's castle." Legolas waited for Meghan to catch up with him. "It's pretty ugly." Meghan said seriously. Legolas turned to her with a look of horror across his face. "Lady! I will have you-" Legolas began, obviously a bit angry. "Relax, I was only kidding. This is a pretty cool crib. Nice, big, silver- ish.....big." Meghan laughed. "You are going to pay for that one, Meghan." Legolas whispered to her. His breath moved down her skin softly, causing goosebumps to rise up. "What is this, are you cold?" Legolas smirked, knowing that it was hardly the weather doing this to her. "I hate you." Meghan laughed. "So, are we metting Accasia in that big ol' castle?" Meghan asked. Legolas grabbed one of Meghans arms and began escorting her to the door out of his garden. "A guest room actually, then we shall meet with my father and perhaps even the Lady Galandriel. Then we shall eat, and most certianly hold a feast. We elves use every excuse to celebrate now days after...well you know." Legolas sighed. "The One Ring thing? Hasn't that been over with for like, five years?" Meghan asked confused. "While five years to you may be a lifetime, five years to me is but an hour. Shall we continue." Legolas smiled. "Sure, oh and don't make promises you can't keep." Meghan charged ahead. "What is that supposed to mean?" Legolas called after her. "You will never get my to pay for calling your home ugly, you are too scared to even be near me." Meghan laughed, as she opened the golden door that led into the castle. "We shall see whom is scared of whom after tonight, my lady." Legolas quickly went off to follow her not knowing what type of trouble she would get herself into. 


End file.
